


A Christmas Marvel

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Movies, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frosting, Love, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Christmas is a normal holiday that most people celebrate. Even the Avengers.Sure being a superhero, you're always known to be busy. Sometimes traveling the world, fighting crime, or you're in hiding.But when you can take some time for yourself, and the ones you love. You take full advantage of it.So this year for Christmas, this is how most of the Avengers. Celebrate their time in Stark Tower, with the ones that they love.





	1. Christmas things

The sounds of children laughing, Christmas music playing, adults talking, and the oven timer going off. Are the sounds you'd hear in any normal home?

 

-

Right?

 

\---

Well with the Avengers it isn't any different. Except for the fact, that they're superheroes.

 

\----

If you were to wander into the kitchen. That's where you'd find Ariel, baking Christmas cookies. Christmas isn't complete without some cookies.

 

-

Ariel's making sugar cookies, chocolate chip, gingerbread, and peanut butter cookies all from scratch. It's one way to channel her holiday anxiety.

 

\--

Ariel isn't alone though, her friend Avery is with her.

 

\--

Avery has both of her nephews, and Clint's daughter. Helping with frosting the cookies.

 

-

Avery's dressing the gingerbread men. While her nephews and Clint's daughter decorate the sugar cookies.

 

\---

As fun and busy as that sounds. The kitchen is a complete mess. Because how else would it look. With kids assisting uncoordinated adults.

 

\----

Stepping out of the kitchen, and into the hallway. You'll find Alexa and Peter hanging Christmas lights. They're also putting up a little bit of Garland... Here and there.

 

\--

Okay let's be honest... Alexa is doing the decorating. While Peter tangles himself up with the Christmas lights. So he can look like a walking tree.

 

-

Normally someone would be annoyed by that. But Alexa finds it adorable when Peter does it. Seeing his innocence for Christmas. Is something everyone should hold on to.

 

\----

Alright let's keep going through the tower.

 

\---

In the living room. Bucky, Sam, and Steve are setting up the Christmas tree.

 

\--

Tony insisted on nothing shorter, than a twenty foot tree. They have the room, so of course he wants to go big.

 

\--

Bucky found a nice green, and fat twenty foot Christmas tree.

 

-

Steve and Bucky were able to lift, and place the tree in its stand together.

 

-

Sam kept up on the water for the tree. He also picked the color theme for the tree. He wanted multi colored lights, he bought multi colored bulbs in varying sizes, and he picked out silver Garland for the tree.

 

\--

Steve is tasked with putting, the gold star on top of the tree.

 

-

Sam suggested using Bucky's old arm. Since it has a red star on it.

 

\--

Avery didn't find that very amusing.

 

\----

Leaving the living room, going down to Clint's bedroom. Clint and Ayla are wrapping the presents for the kids.

 

\---

Clint and Avery previously wrapped everyone else's gifts. With some help from Ariel, before she decided to bake cookies.

 

-

Ariel provided the wrapping paper. She's kind of obsessed with wrapping paper.

 

\---

Tony enters Clint's bedroom, bringing with him some hot cocoa. He doesn't plan on helping. He just wants to sit beside Ayla and sip his drink.

 

-

Ayla doesn't mind, she enjoys his company.

 

-

Clint always expects Tony to be lazy.


	2. Frosting Fight

"Hey! Hey! Frosting on cookies not each other!" Avery laughs.

 

-

Avery's oldest nephew Stellon, and Clint's daughter Ava giggle.

 

-

Avery shakes her head, with a smile.

 

\---

"Look Auntie!" Avery's youngest nephew Sterling shouts.

 

"Cute!" Avery smiles, at Sterling's purple cookie.

 

"It's for you." Sterling smiles.

 

"Aw thank you." Avery kisses Sterling's head.

 

\--

"This is for you Auntie Ariel." Stellon says, as he holds up a red cookie.

 

"Thank you." Ariel smiles, as she takes the cookie.

 

\---

"How many do we have left?" Avery asks, wiping her forehead.

 

-

Ariel laughs when she looks at Avery.

 

-

"What?" Avery asks confused.

 

"You have flour on your head." Ava giggles.

 

"I do?" Avery asks confused.

 

"Yeah right here." Ariel says, slapping frosting on Avery's forehead.

 

"Hey!" Avery gasps.

 

"Uh-oh watch out, Auntie's about to get you." Stellon warns.

 

"Try it, I dare you!" Ariel puffs out her chest.

 

"Do it Auntie!" Sterling cheers on.

 

"Get her!" Ava yells.

 

\--

Avery grabs a bottle of frosting, Ariel tries running, and Avery chases her.

 

-

"Get her!" Sterling cheers.

 

"Run Ariel!" Ava giggles.

 

-

Ariel runs around the counter. Trying her best to avoid Avery.

 

-

"Run faster Auntie!" Stellon throws his fist in the air.

 

-

Avery puts frosting in her hand, and she throws it at Ariel.

 

-

"Frow it!" Sterling yells.

 

-

Some of the frosting hits the kids. Or it just blobs onto the floor.

 

-

Sterling and Stellon laugh.

 

-

Ava shakes her head, with frosting in her hair.

 

\--

Ariel bumps an empty chair, knocking it to the floor.

 

-

"Careful!" Stellon yells.

 

-

Avery doesn't let the obstacle stop her. She jumps over the chair, and leaves a frosted hand print on Ariel's face.

 

\--

"Go Auntie!" Sterling giggles.

 

"BITCH!" Ariel shouts.

 

"Language!" Stellon yells.

 

-

Avery laughs as she tries to get away.

 

-

Ariel grabs her own bottle of frosting.

 

-

"Run Avery!" Ava warns.

 

-

Avery and Ariel don't see, the big blobs of frosting on the floor. Sending both of them to floor as they slip on it.

 

\--

Avery lands on her back. While Ariel lands on her face.

 

-

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Stellon asks.

 

-

Ariel rolls onto her back, and she looks at Avery.

 

-

"Auntie?" Sterling asks furrowing his brow.

 

"That hurt." Avery says, and both women laugh at themselves.


	3. Bath time

"What's going on?" Alexa asks, as she and Peter enter the kitchen.

 

"Why is there frosting everywhere?" Peter asks confused.

 

"Ariel did it!" Avery points are Ariel.

 

"I wasn't alone!" Ariel slaps Avery's stomach.

 

"Ouch!" Avery laughs.

 

\--

"Uh how are the cookies coming?" Alexa asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Shit the oven!" Ariel gasps, as she scrambles to her feet.

 

-

Avery laughs as Ariel slips on the frosting.

 

-

Alexa shakes her head at the pair.

 

-

Peter tries to hide his giggling.

 

\--

Ava tries picking frosting out of her hair.

 

\--

Ariel makes it to the oven, and she pulls out her sugar cookies... Before they burn.

 

-

"Phew." Ariel sighs.

 

\---

Avery tries getting to her feet. But she slips on frosting, and she falls to the floor again.

 

-

"Avery are you okay?" Peter asks, as Avery holds her elbow.

 

"Ow..." Avery laughs.

 

"She's fine." Ariel shrugs.

 

"Well are you sure?" Peter asks.

 

-

Avery continues to laugh. While holding her elbow.

 

-

"Yeah she probably, hit her funny bone." Ariel shrugs.

 

\---

"What the hell is going on?" A voice asks.

 

-

Ariel, Alexa, Peter, and the kids all turn to see Clint in the doorway.

 

\--

"Avery started it." Ariel shrugs.

 

"Hey! I did not!" Avery snorts.

 

\--

"Ava baby..." Clint chuckles, as he walks over to her.

 

"Avery did it." Ava smiles.

 

"Okay that was true." Avery shrugs.

 

\--

"There's frosting everywhere." Clint shakes his head as he looks around.

 

\---

"Auntie-" Sterling starts to yawn.

 

"I think its bed time." Avery whispers.

 

-

Sterling rubs his eyes.

 

-

"I think a bath is needed first." Clint looks between Avery and Ariel.

 

-

Avery and Ariel giggle.

 

\--

"I want Auntie to bath me." Sterling says.

 

"I can wash myself." Stellon shrugs.

 

"Daddy bath me." Ava holds up her arms.

 

"Alright baby." Clint says, as he picks his daughter up.

 

\--

"Auntie?" Sterling looks down at Avery.

 

"I've got you my love." Avery smiles.

 

"I'll set up Stellon on my room." Ariel offers.

 

"That'd be great, thank you." Avery smiles, as she gets to her feet.

 

\--

Ariel turns off the oven, Stellon gets down from his seat, and he follows Ariel to her bathroom.

 

-

Clint carries Ava to his bathroom for a bath.

 

-

Avery picks up Sterling, and she carries him to her bathroom.

 

\---

While Ariel and Clint are prepping the baths, Avery grabs each kid PJs since their kept in her room, and she delivers the clothes to Clint and Ariel.


	4. Goodnight

"Knock, knock." Avery slowly opens Ariel's bathroom door.

 

"Hi Auntie." Stellon smiles, as he stands next to Ariel.

 

"I brought your _Pokémon_ PJs." Avery smiles, handing Stellon his clothes.

 

"Thanks Auntie." Stellon smiles.

 

"Welcome." Avery says, as she leaves.

 

\---

"Alright the waters warm enough. You turn it off when it's full enough. I'll be in my bedroom, if you need me." Ariel says, as she starts to leave.

 

"Thanks Auntie Ariel." Stellon nods.

 

"You're welcome." Ariel smiles.

 

\----

"Knock, knock." Avery says, as she opens Clint's bathroom door.

 

"Hey Babe." Clint smiles.

 

"Avery!" Ava shouts happily.

 

"Hi my loves. I brought Ava her _Minnie mouse_ PJs." Avery says, as she sets them on the sink.

 

"Thank you." Ava smiles.

 

"You're welcome." Avery giggles.

 

"Thanks Babe." Clint kisses Avery.

 

"Someone has to keep up on the kids." Avery smiles. "I gotta get to Sterling."

 

"Bye Avery." Ava waves.

 

"Bye." Avery says, as she leaves.

 

\----

"Knock, knock." Avery says, opening her bedroom door.

 

"Auntie." Sterling giggles.

 

"Are you naked?" Avery teases with a gasp.

 

"I'm ready for my bath." Sterling giggles.

 

"Alright let's start the water. I picked out your _TMNT_ PJs." Avery says, as she waves Sterling into the bathroom.

 

-

Sterling giggles as he runs into the bathroom.

 

\----

Once the kids are done with their baths.

 

\--

Avery and Clint tuck the kids into Avery's bed.

 

-

Ariel sets up a Christmas movie for the kids.

 

-

"You guys get some sleep. You know who's coming tomorrow." Avery pokes Sterling's nose.

 

"Santa." Sterling giggles.

 

"Exactly. Goodnight my loves." Avery says, kissing each child's head.

 

-

"Night you guys." Ariel says, kissing each child's head as well.

 

-

"Night you guys." Clint says, hugging each child.

 

\--

The adults quietly leave the room. While the kids settle into bed.

 

\---

"I suppose we should, get some rest too." Avery sighs.

 

"I definitely need it, after the cookies." Ariel giggles.

 

"Don't forget a shower." Clint raises his eyebrows.

 

"Oh yeah." Avery laughs. She had forgotten about, the frosting covering her and Ariel.

 

"Definitely a shower and then bed!" Ariel nods.

 

"Night." Avery smiles, before following Clint to his room.

 

\---

Ariel spends the night with Steve, in his room.

 

\----

With the kids in bed.

 

-

Bucky and Sam put the presents under the tree.

 

-

Tony eats the cookies for Santa.

 

\--

Peter and Alexa have fallen asleep in Peter's room. Trying to watch, a _Hallmark_ Christmas movie.

 

\--

Steve cuddles up to Ariel, once she's finished her shower, and they fall asleep talking.

 

\--

Clint falls asleep watching TV, while Avery showers.

 

-

Avery changes after her shower, and she falls asleep next to Clint.

 

\--

Ayla is sound asleep in Tony's room. She passed out after wrapping presents.


	5. Christmas morning

Christmas morning the kids rush into everyone's bedroom.

 

\--

Ava wakes up Tony and Ayla, by jumping on their bed.

 

-

Stellon wakes Bucky by lightly shaking him.

 

-

Sterling hits Sam with a pillow, to wake him.

 

-

Stellon and Sterling wake Ariel and Steve. Sterling hits Steve with a pillow, the same one he used on Sam. Stellon lightly shakes Ariel awake.

 

-

Ava wakes Clint by sitting on him. Which wakes Avery, as she laughs.

 

\----

"What's going on?" Clint asks, as Sterling and Stellon run into the room.

 

"It's Christmas!" The kids yell.

 

"So go back to sleep?" Avery asks, rolling on to her side.

 

"Auntie." Sterling giggles, standing in front of Avery.

 

"What?" Avery opens her eyes, and she pulls Sterling into bed with her.

 

-

Sterling giggles.

 

-

"Auntie!" Stellon scolds.

 

-

Avery sits up, and she pulls him into her arms.

 

-

The boys giggle as Avery holds them.

 

\--

Ava giggles watching them, while she sits on her dad's stomach.

 

\---

"Hey lazy bones. Why aren't you up yet?" Ariel asks, as she looks into Clint's room.

 

"We're getting up. We're getting up." Avery sighs, as she lets the boys go.

 

-

Stellon and Sterling grabs each of Avery's wrists, they equally pull her out of bed, and they drag her to the living room.

 

\--

Sam and Bucky are waiting for the kids.

 

\---

"There they are!" Sam smiles.

 

"Bucky!" Stellon smiles, sitting on his lap.

 

-

Ayla is cuddled to Tony on the couch. Ayla is drinking hot chocolate, and Tony's drinking spiked warm apple cider.

 

-

Steve's sitting in the loveseat, waiting for Ariel.

 

-

Sterling has Avery sit by Sam on the floor.

 

-

Ava brings Clint into the living room. They sit by Avery, with Ava in Clint's lap.

 

-

Ariel brings Avery's baby niece, into the living room with her.

 

\--

"Here's Auntie." Ariel says, handing Avery the baby.

 

"Hey my love." Avery smiles at the baby.

 

-

Ariel settles into Steve's lap on the loveseat.

 

\--

Peter and Alexa are the last to arrive.

 

-

Peter's wrapped up in extra Christmas lights.

 

-

Ariel laughs at Peter's appearance.

 

-

Peter and Alexa sit on the floor, leaning against the couch, and Alexa plugs in Peter to light him up.

 

\---

"Who's handing out presents?" Avery asks.

 

"Sam!" Sterling declares, as he stands between Sam and Avery.

 

"Fine with me." Sam smiles.

 

-

Sterling helps Sam pass out the presents.

 

\----

When everyone has a gift, or five... Avery counts down, and the kids sit on edge.

 

\--

"3... 2..." Avery giggles. "...1, open!"

 

-

Everyone rips open their presents. Sending wrapping paper, tissue paper, empty bags, and empty boxes flying all over the room.

 

-

"I hate to see who has to clean that up." Clint whispers to Avery.

 

"Same." Avery giggles.

 

\----

The kids gasp or cheer as they see the new toys they received.

 

-

Ayla gushes over the jewelry Tony got her.

 

-

Ariel kisses Steve for her cute custom, blanket Sam helped him get her.

 

-

Alexa thanks Peter for their matching sweatshirts.

 

-

Bucky hugs Stellon for his cute picture frame he made.

 

-

Peter giggles at the custom mask, Sterling made him.

 

-

Sam laughs at the gag custom pillow. Avery and Ariel picked out for him.

 

-

Tony opens the new bottle of, scotch Ayla got him. With some help, from Clint and Steve.

 

-

Steve blushes at the sweet, and sentimental gift Ariel got him. She made a shadow box. Full of little things from each date, they had before becoming official.

 

-

The baby got cute outfits from Ariel.

 

-

Clint hugs Ava and Avery, for his new archery set. Along with new targets, for him to break.

 

-

Avery kisses Clint for her new locket. With the kid's picture inside, and a little arrow on the front.


	6. Merry Christmas

After opening the gifts. No one bothers the cleanup.

 

\---

Instead Avery grabs all the blankets, and pillows in the tower.

 

-

Alexa brings in trays of Christmas cookies.

 

-

Ayla passes out hot chocolate, topped with marshmallows. Or non-alcoholic apple cider, with cinnamon stir sticks.

 

-

Ariel sets the " _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ " featuring Jim Carrey.

 

-

Bucky lays blankets on the floor.

 

Avery gives everyone a pillow.

 

-

Sam hands out blankets.

 

\--

Ariel and Steve cuddle in the loveseat under their blanket.

 

-

Ayla and Tony sip their warm drinks on the couch.

 

-

Stellon and Bucky lay on their stomach. In front of the TV together, to talk during the movie.

 

-

Sterling shows Peter his toys, in the corner under the Christmas tree.

 

-

Alexa sits with Sam on pillows, behind Bucky and Stellon.

 

-

Clint and Avery lean against, the couch together.

 

\--

Ava falls asleep in Clint's arm, and the baby falls asleep on Avery's chest.

 

\----

"This wasn't too bad of a Christmas. Was it?" Clint smiles to Avery.

 

Avery looks around.

 

\--

Steve asleep with his head, on Ariel's shoulder.

 

-

Ariel giggles at the movie.

 

-

Tony and Ayla are busy kissing.

 

-

Peter and Sterling are playing with the toy together. Making sound effects, with their mouths.

 

-

Alexa and Sam are roasting each other.

 

-

Stellon is in awe of Bucky's, bragging about his missions.

 

\---

"This was the best Christmas, we all could've asked for." Avery smiles.

 

"Merry Christmas Babe." Clint says, kissing Avery.

 

"Love you." Avery giggles, returning Clint's kiss.


End file.
